Bella vs Lizzy
by shiroosh345
Summary: Bella tracked Edward as he leaves her, but instand of finding him, she's fining Laurent. now, 30 years later, she's back twon and back to the life of misery. UPDATES!
1. Chapter 1

Hello. My name is Bella Marie Swan. 30 years ago, when i was 18 years old, the love of my life left me because of a stupid paper cut.

He said goodbye to me in the forest, and disappeared. I ran after him. I knew that if I'd let him leave, I'd be dead… or as good as dead.

That was when Laurent found me. You see, Laurent is a Vampire. Just like the love of my life. And Laurent bit me. He hadn't drained me out of blood, so I turned into a Vampire. At the second my change was over, we discovered my gift. My talent;

I could transform to anyone.

I could change every part in my body – except from my golden eyes and milk-white teeth - My height, my weight, my hair, my lips, nose, etc.

Cool, uh?

Our paths parted because I wanted to be a "vegetarian" vampire, like the… Cullens (the thought about them still hurt) and couldn't see all of Laurent's murders.

So, now, let me present myself over again.

Hello. My name is Lizzy Marry Lesly. For the next few years, that'd be.

And today is my first day at high-school since my change.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 1 - the beginning

I looked at myself for the last time.

My hair was black as ink and was styled in Medium Haircuts – go down my face as a thin, smooth layer. My skin was tanner than vampire's but paler than humans and I was 6" 1. I wore a blue T-shirt and yellow skinny jeans with blue snickers.

I looked at my eyes – i wore brown contacts. Well, I'm supposed to be my own daughter. At least make it seem like it. The contacts looked mud-colored. Yuck.

"Here goes nothing," I mumbled to myself as I got out of my new house. A couple of years ago my dad, Charlie, died, and left me his house and some money that he saved all his life. I worked as a primary teacher back then, and as soon as it happened I moved to Aragon, and now I was back home. At Forks.

_Where it happened_.

This place was so painful, but I had to cope. I made myself to look at the little town, and the people. At the memories.

In no-time, I was at school. It hadn't changed much. It had the same buildings, the same colors and the same parking lot. And it had the same gossipy kids.

_Great_.

I heard the whispers, but I ignored them. For them I was the ex-chief's granddaughter, and I was new… and hot, by some guy who stood behind me. Man, I'm so glad I can't blush anymore.

I entered to the reception and got my schedule as quickly as possible. I took a deep breath before I entered my first class.

_Remember the roles_, I told to myself_. No eye-contact, no talking than necessary. Your parents are overboard, and you're living alone in your grandpa's house._

Another deep breath.

And then I was in. I sat at the last desk – the only one that was available – and got my notebook out of my backpack. I took another breath… and froze.

"Damn it!" I murmured under my breath. I smell a vampire. A freaking_ vampire_. I looked around, but there was no such vamp. Is he learning here? Teaching, maybe? Is he going to be a threat? I hope not. It's my freaking_ first day_. The least I can do is to stay out of troubles.

The bell rang and I sprinted out of class – in human pace, that is. Man, I hated to slow down. I exit the building and went to building 4 – history. I enter my class a bit early, so I took the last chair and sat down, putting my bag pack on my knees.

"You're Lizzy, right?" a brown-haired girl asked me. A few people were listening to us. Good.

"Yes." I answered flatly.

"I'm Vikki. So, where are you from?" she smiled at me. Her dark eyes twinkled with some kind of happiness.

"Aragon." I kept it simple. "I was born there, lived there. And now I came here to be alone – my parents are overboard."

"How is that possible?" Vikki raised an eyebrow. "We're juniors – "

"I'm eighteen – I was born early." I smiled at her. She nodded and went to her sit.

"Sit down, sit down." The teacher came in-in a rush and closed the door after him. "Now." He eyed everyone like a hawk. "Who _forgot_ to do his homework?" he asked icily, sarcastically even. No one raised his hand, so I did.

"Um, hello. I'm new here. Lizzy Lesly?" I smiled at him. He looked a bit dazed. Oh, right. _No smiling!_

"Hello, Lizzy. Would you co – "but before he could finish his sentence, the door opened and… my breath caught.

_Edward._

**Hope u all liked it!**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 – class's torture

_The door opened and… my breath caught._

_Edward_

With mudded-human-eyes or with the super-site of a vampire, I could have recognized him anywhere, everywhere.

He was the love of my existence.

His bronze hair was untidy as ever, his eyes dark – he had to feed soon. His feature – so beautiful, so graceful - walked inside the room with such grace that it looked like he was dancing.

The pain.

I regretted not to create a super-modal body – why did I have to make myself look so_… human_.

It will always be that way, I said to myself. Not worthy to him.

Like he ever had really would have want me, anyway.

The agony.

It was so real.

"You're late, Mr. Cullen," the teacher barked at him. "_Again_." he said under his breath. But Edward hadn't notice him. He just went to the only available chair – the chair next to me. Oh my god. WHY?

"Lizzy, are you OK?" the teacher asked, worried. Wow, this was the first human-like he said so far.

"No, sir, I'm not. May I go to the nurse? I feel sick." My voice sounded hurt and the teacher let me go. I looked one last time at Edward – which looked at the desk with hollowed eyes - and sprinted to the parking lot.

I got into my new car – it was a pretty, little red Volkswagen - and collapsed. No. no, it can't be. It just can't. Why, ho, _why?_

The pain was incredible. It was consuming, blowing away.

I wanted to _die_. _Again._

Why did they come back? Do they know? No, I don't think they do. So… why? Why here? Why now? If they would've come in a few years from now… I could've been gone, and I wouldn't have to suffer that much. I sobbed and hugged myself tightly until I heard a knock on the window shield. I looked at the one who interrupted me, and another sob came out_. Alice_. Her pretty face, little, cute figure stood just a foot or two from me. After all those years_… this must be a dream_. I looked at her again, hearing her perfectly as she said. "Open the door." _Or a nightmare._

She pointed to me and then knocked at the window again. I looked at the gates of the lot – damn! They were closed! Crap!

With a sigh I got out of the car. "Hello." Alice said, her voice full of happiness_. Great_. Everyone that I love is happy without me. Edward is going to the same school we've been in, Alice is… Well_, Alice._

_What did you expect? _I asked myself_. That they all will be miserable just because you're not with them? They should be happy. No more fragile, pitiful Bella in their way._

"Hey." My voice came in a whisper. I was sure my voice was different as well as my body, but… I was so damn shocked I couldn't even trust my own-fucking-fake-voice.

"Why were you crying?" she asked me, her voice soft. I shook my head.

"I wasn't crying." Vampires can't cry. I looked past her, to the forest. Looking for an escape.

"Well, you were sobbing – it's _like_ crying – the same, actually, minus the tires." Alice shrugged.

"How do you know?" I looked at her in the eye, angry. How dare she come up to me – a fucking stranger - after all of those years, and act like I'd never exist. HOW DARE _THEY?_

I bet Rosalie celebrate their leaving…

Alice returned my glare a confused expression, focusing on my eyes. Thank god someone had invented the eye contacts, or I'd been doomed.

She took a step back from my aggressiveness. "Well, I saw you in your car on your first day. Isn't that enough?" she smiled softly at me. I sighed and clenched my jaw. Why can't she leave the fuck alone? I bet that if she knew who I truly _was_, she wouldn't have even looked at me twice.

"OK. Now I'm good. All better." I put a plaster smile on my face and walked away. She was next to me in seconds. _Damn._

"Why are you so angry?" she asked with her innocent eyes. I came to a stop, and she stood in front of me in the next moment.

I gritted my teeth, trying as hard as I can not to hiss at her. "Look, Alice, I already said I'm OK, so please don't bother me again." And with that, I went to my third period.

"But I haven't told you my name…" I heard Alice from my next class. This time I was more careful. I sat next to an Indian boy that smiled at me.

"Hi." He welcomed me. "I'm Nick. You're Lizzy, right?" he smiled. I nodded and looked at the board, my eyes and face strait. I wasn't at the mood for being nice. I looked at the opened door, and not a second later, Emmet came in, Jasper on his heels. They took the desk besides me.

I got my notebook out of my bag pack and started doodling. I was trying to distracting myself so badly…_ Don't break_, I ordered myself. _Don't be a coward. And do NOT let them know. _

I caught Emmett sending me a confused look, but I hadn't said anything.

I just wanted it all to be over.

As the day went on, I found out that I have a Cullen member in every class except from homeroom. A torture in every class.

I'm screwed.

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Description

_As the day went on, I found out that I have a Cullen member in every class except from homeroom. A torture in every class._

_I'm screwed_.

As the sixth bell rang – the one that said 'all the humans need to feed themselves', I got outside and practically ran to my car – not before I saw the shiny Volvo that set only four cars from mine.

_Of course_ it did.

I got in my car and played Debussy –it was the only thing that calmed me down – ironically as it sounds. A soft knock on my window shield made me jump in my sit. I hadn't heard anyone approaching because I was so concentrate with the music…

It was Alice_. Again_. I shoved my window down a bit and asked her in a wry look. "What do you want?" I sighed. Can't someone get some peace and mind in the freaking hell he lives in?

"How do you know my name?" Alice demanded. I took a deep breath. I was prepared to this – I made a full scenario in my head at the 4th period – which I spend not trying to stare openly at Jasper.

"Someone told me about your family, and because you're not blond I figured you must be Alice." She made an angry face.

"No one told you anything about us yet." She exploded. Gotcha.

"Oh and how do you _know_ that, exactly?" I tilted my head, acting innocent. She didn't answer. Of course she didn't – she _couldn't._ What would've she said? I heard you? I stalked you? I'm a psychic?

Disturbing much?

"I thought so." I said and walked up to the cafeteria. The crowded, full of delicious-human-scent and disgusting_-human-food_-scent.

Be strong, I almost murmured to myself, but I caught myself just on time. I walked inside and it went silent. Yeyy. Everyone already set in their places, so I bought a soda and set at an available table.

The whispers started, but I caught the voice of my... My _love_. I cringed from the inside.

"It can't be." He whispered to his brothers, probably. "It's not possible. I can't hear the new-girl's thoughts." Wonder how they snapped him out of the non-talking stage he was in at the 5th period. Thankfully, there I sat at the second row and he set at the forth.

"What do you mean – " Alice asked him, confused.

"What you've heard." He said bitterly.

"Ya know… I can't hear her heart." I heard Emmett's voice - booming and cheerfully - why for heaven sake was he so cheerful? "Nor her pulsing blood."

"Me neither." The others said in union.

"Do you see that?" Jasper raised his eyebrows, and I felt their gazes on me. I opened my soda can and closed my eyes for two seconds and a half. I wanted to look over, to see their faces…. The faces of my loved-ones. Yes _– even_ _Rosalie._

"See what?" Alice asked.

"I don't think she's human." I froze. _Snap out of it_! I yelled at myself – in my head, of course – and I lifted the can – thank goodness I couldn't shake out of stress in this body. They're not going to make me drink it, are they? I thought as I looked at the full liquid can. Yuck.

"That is possible… but, then again,_ what_ is she?" Rosalie asked with frustrated voice.

OK, I said to myself. You can look just once. Make it slowly. Give them a confused look – the usual look that you had since you freaking change. Get it?

I turned my head to see a bunch of teenagers watch my every move. And then, as I almost gave up – _there they are! Sitting in the corner, like the loner vampires that they are._

I swallowed and quickly looked at my soda can.

"You think we already scared her?" Rosalie asked – sounding a bit smug.

I heard footsteps coming towards me. No_. no!_ go away_, human!_ I looked at the direction and saw Viki.

Oh boy.

"Hey Lizzy. May I sit here?" before even asking she pulled back the chair next to me and sat down. On her heels were two curly girls that must have been twins – they were almost identical! But I could see – even with the annoying eye-contacts – the difference between the two – the right one had a slightly darker shade of blonde and fuller lips. Their eyes were blue and they smiled at me. "Those are Monika and Miranda."

They waved at me.

"By the way," Miranda said to me, almost whispering. "The gorgeous guys that you were looking at – those are the Cullens."

"Did I ask?" I raise an eyebrow at her, annoyed. But I could see all the Cullens from the corner of my eye, watching our every move. I put my soda back on the table.

"She's about to tell her the gossip." Edward said to everyone.

"No, but you should know two things – " Monika said, not bothering at all by my tone – or my damned present! "First of all – they are keeping themselves close and together – though they are all foster, they're still brothers and sisters in some kind of way." She shrugged. "So you can NOT even _try_ to get along with them – if you'd try, they'll just run off." And I could almost hear her adding in her freaking head _like they would've let_ you_ in._

I wanted to do so many things to that girl in this moment. I wanted to rip her fucking head off, to yell at her, to throw something, to say what I wanted all day long – I knew them! They know me! I was in there! I was _with_ them! We were like a freakin' _family!_

Yhea, a voice in my head whispered. A family that leaved to for Laurent's mercy.

I shook my head, hearing her talking while I was thinking on other things that I could do to hurt that girl. "And the second thing," she kept on jabbering, not aware of the fact that a pretty pissed off vampire that wants to kill her is her conversation-buddy. "Is that the red-head over there," she pointed at Edward who managed to look away just in time. "Is a recluse, rude, gloomy, sullen" – sullen and gloomy have the same meaning, dummy – "and rude of them all."

"You just manage to describe him… perfectly." Viki said in awe. I fisted my hand under the table, trying so hard not to hit the girl. She was talking about the love of my existence. She was _insulting_ the love of my existence.

I stood up abruptly. The three girls blinked at me. "I have to go." I said, not hiding my annoyance this time, and marched away from them till I was out. The cold, fresh air helped me focus, not to lose my control.

"Why was she so angry?" Emmett asked.

"I honestly don't know." Edward whispered – whether to himself or to his brother, that I would never know.

**Hope u guys like it! Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey pips! Hope u like my story so far – if u have any ideas or other things u want to say, just leave me a massage :)**

**Chapter 4 – Chemistry's the new Biology **

Slowly – slower than life itself – I walked to Chemistry. It can't be happening to me – it just _can't_. No way in hell. This must be some kind of illusion, some kind of… I don't know. Just… not _real_. It _cannot _be_ real._

As I entered, a vampire scent hit me. Of course. Who was it now? Rose, or Emmett, or…

Oh no.

Edward!

And he was sitting… next to… the only…. Available… chair.

_For fuck's sake!_

He looked at me, curiosity in his black, deep eyes. They looked pained, tortured even. I wonder if he looks at me and really see _me_. But… of course he wouldn't. he can't see through my charade – he can see my mask, and my mask only.

Sigh.

I went towards teacher and… towards my own personal living hell. Because being next to him, next to his delicious scent - without touch, without tell_… it's going to kill me._

"Hello," he smiled at me and I cringed. I thought I was going to break, to lose control. _Not again, _I ordered myself. _Later. Just… not _now. "my name is Edward Cullen. And you are Lizzy, right?" another smile. He was polite, but careful – I could see it in his eyes. His gorguse, smart, pained eyes. This pain… I'd never seen him before now. All I could remember was love – fake love, but still, _love_. Tenderness, mischief, happiness, kindness - he contained all the good of this whole fucked-up world.

I nodded my head toward him and turned towards the board.

"you're from Aragon?" he asked.

"if you know, why do you ask?" I shot him a wry look.

" Puedes hablar español?" he said.

" obviamente." I roll my eyes.

"but you don't have an accent..." he whispered.

I shrugged it off quickly. "my mother is from here – from Forks, and she raised me. So I spoke English all the time."

"You, err, what's your mothers' name?" I couldn't believe he was doing it. Talking to me like that. Asking about _me._

"Why do you even care?" I asked, angry with his question. 'Cause what he really asked was _'are you Bella's daughter?'._

He looked sheepish. And then – sad till no end. "No reason." His shoulders slumped.

I couldn't bear see him like that. My heart exploded from flames, burning me because he's burned. I was pain because he was, too. My heard came out of my chest, just want to give him the answers he want, and the ones he'd never ask. Because - even I hate myself for feeling this – I still love him with all my might. "What's yours?" I asked. His head shot up.

"Esme, and Carlisle is my father – but they are not my biological parents." He gave me his melting crooked smile. I fought to concentrate. "But they are my parents for every purpose." I nodded my head, remembering like from a mudded-puddle their faces, their voices…

"So? What's her name?" he asked, inclined towards me. I pulled back from him and so did he. It stung.

I gulped. I was papered to this. Come on… just spit it out. Come on… "_Isabella_." I barley whispered. He froze.

"Miss. Lesly, do you want to share your knowledge about Acetone?" all the kids looked at me with 'you're screwed' face.

"OK, Sir." I said, turning to him. "It has another name - Propanone , and Haim Vaisman invented it, and it was first used to make bombs and such as at the World War One. Anything else, Sir?" he was shocked for a second or so, and then he got back to the bored and started explaining what I just said.

"I've heard you're the ex-Chief's granddaughter – is that true?" Edward asked silently. I nodded. "Where are you're parents?" I wanted to punch him. How dare he? How dare he, after all those fucking years, ask about me? _How?_

"Overseas." I blurred out. "obviously." I murmured. I swear I almost hissed at him. I closed my eyes.

"And why are you here? All alone?" he kept investigating me – but now in quiet whispers. _God, when will this torture be over?_

I sighed as I looked at the board. "The – " oh fuck! My eye contacts! I forgot to change them, and now they're almost eaten up from the venom! I raise my hand as I got my backpack in my other one.

"I have to go to the restroom!" and I ran – at human pace – to the restroom, without any permission. That was it – I looked as my eyes turned yellow again. I sighed with relief. "Thank god." It was close – too close. I put new contacts on – swearing myself over and over for not looking like a super-model – and I got out of there, just to find… Jasper.

Will this day ever ends?

**L U ALL,**

**R PLZ!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap 5 – Miss**

I yelled at him was downright annoyed. "Can you give me a fucking _break_?" I yelled at him without a second thought.

"Sorry Miss." Jasper did everything but stammer. I sighed.

"That's Ok. It's just that… the first day iss the tougher, isn't it?" I gave him half a smile. Man, I missed him so much. All of them. I didn't blame him – aout anything. And I wanted that he'd know that.

But… I couldn't tell him.

He nodded his head. The irony!

"You're Lizzy, right?" he asked me, curiosity in his eyes. My face turned blank. Not him. Not Jasper. He can't forget me… Can he?

"Yes." I sounded like I graved – graved on the loss of the only ones I had truly loved. But now… if they had moved on…

I had _no one_.

If I was human, I would have collapsed to the floor – inside my head, I did. But… I had to stay strong. I had to get my revenge.

And that was it – this little word – revenge, vengeance of what was taken away from me so roughly, violently even. My love, my second family, my life and soul, my friends, my father…

I had nothing but ravage.

Jasper looked at me as his confusion was clear in his golden eyes. If I could've cry, I would have, right there and then. "Is there something wrong, Lizzy?" he asked me, not understanding why I wanted to cry. Not aware of the reason for my feelings. Lucky him.

_Yes,_ I wanted to answer him. _Everything's wrong – all of my unending damned life!_

"I… I…" I looked around. The bell rang and students started to come out of the classes filling the corridors.

"Lizzy!" Viki called my name and stood near me – and Jasper. She looked at him suspiciously. "We have PE now – why are you still here?" and then Edward came from the Chemistry class and looked at us with confusion – pure on his goddamned face.

"I was about to come." I reassured her, and with a slight nod, we left Jasper alone.

I was about to explode as I changed my cloths.

"Everybody, come!" the coach shouted and everybody got in line. I didn't pay much attention, and I walked as gracefully as a vampire towards the benches. "Where are you going, Miss. Lesly?" the coach called and I felt everybody's eyes on me. Oh, _great! _just… _super! _

"I thought that – " I began to explain.

"No one told you to think in gym class, now, did they?" he crossed his hands on his chest as he looked at everyone.

"Today I'll pair you to teams of boy-and-girl. Lesly – you're with Cullen." I froze as I searched for said Cullen.

It was _Emmett_.

"Hey partner." He smiled at me and raised his hand for a high-five. I didn't touch his hand, though. He brought it to his side, suspicion clear in his ocher eyes. Just the mare site of him made me unbelievably sad.

"Hi." I whispered. _Take yourself under fucking control! _I yelled at myself. "I'm Lizzy, and you are?"

"Emmett." His smile was huge. "It's E doable M – "

"E doable T. I know." I nodded at him.

"How do you know that?" he tilted his head to one side.

"One of my best friends – he was like a brother to me – had this name." I said monotonously.

Emmett's face fell. "You said had. Had something happen to hi – " he was interrupted – thankfully – by the coach.

The coach clapped his hands twice so we'd listen. "Today we're playing tennis. Each group will be against another. Make it _fair_!" he almost roared.

"Want to beat the Anderson Twins, or Nami and John?" he asked me as soon as he got two rackets for us.

I shrugged. "You'll pick. I'm not good at any of this shit anyways, so…" I shrugged again. His eyebrows united for a second, and then he indicated two kids that must've been brother and sister.

"The twins, then. They piss me off sometimes." He murmured the last part, but I heard it anyway – Vampire's hearing or what?

Man, I missed him so much.

I sucked in a breathe.

**a/n – tell me what u think, please!**

**L u!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Haya pips!**

**What's up?**

**Well… let me quote 30 seconds to mars – and I am finally freeeeeeeeeee!**

**I have a vacation, and that means… more chapters! Though I'm in a summer camp till Friday :)**

**thanks a lot for your reviews! It gave me so much will to start writing this chapter!**

**Well… hope U'll like it :)**

Chapter 7- planning

As the bell rand, I sprinted to take my things from the wardrobes and ran to my car with my gym cloths – disgusting! I swear it wasn't new – who knows, maybe I wore them at the last time I was here. Even _more_ disgusting!

I locked the door and pushed the accelerator – almost running over someone from my History class – and drove to my house.

_Maybe I should give up_, I thought to myself, trying the hardest not to whimper. _Maybe I should get out of this town as fast as I can, and disappear_ – in any case no one would miss me – no one _does_.

"What would I do?" I closed my eyes as I got in the driveway, contemplating what to do.

I can pack my bags, and say that I'm going to Spain to live with my 'mother'. _Well, it won't be a lie _– I thought_. I really am going to live just with Isabella Swan_. Yep –living with myself, just like I did in the past 30 years_._

_I had no one._

The first sob came without any permission – or warning. But as soon as it did… I collapsed. I ran – not caring if someone would see me – to my house, and sat on the floor right behind the door, screaming and graving.

Graving for what I was.

What I had.

Those that were mine.

And… what I never had.

_Edward._

For years – many, many year, I hadn't said his name. I didn't mention him to anyone except from Laurent, and since that month – his name didn't come out from my mouth.

"I can't. I just can't." after a while, I heard myself whimpering. "I can't leave him. I can't be without him anymore." And it was true – I could not live without him anymore. As a vampire - as one that has those strong senses and feelings - in my entire new life, I hadn't seen him _once._

But after I saw him, smelled his delicious sent and talked to him… saw his reddish hair, pink lips, those topaz eyes…

I can't leave him.

I can't be without him anymore.

There is no chance I would survive _this_ time.

"But he doesn't love me." I sounded like an annoyed child. "He never did."

I felt my forehead crash with thoughts. Three million plans came up in my head, one after the other.

I can't go away, but I can't act normal.

I need to get in that family.

But… how?

Who should I use for that propose?

_Use_ – I cringed at that word. It didn't sound right.

And – what would I do when I'm in?

_Discover my identity._

Tell them that I was a vampire.

_No – it's too easy. _

That's not revenge – it's a _gift_ - another vampire. Another friend. They'd think that they have a new friend, who knows – maybe even a new member in the family. But in my –

Wait a minute!

A member of the family…

That's it!

I had the perfect revenge in my head.

_They're going to regret_, I told myself, trying to gather some mental strength to lift myself off the floor. _They're going to regret for what they've done to my poor heart._

**I'm sorry it's so short, but I'll be back soon with another chapter :)**

**L U**

**Shira :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello people!**

**Sorry it took me so long, but I came back from THE BEST CAMP EVER a few days ago, and I had to rest XP**

**Thank you all for you're reviews! It gives me so much power and will to write….**

**Well… hope U'll like this new chapter,**

**L 3**

Chapter 8- look like

As soon as I got to Chemistry, I plastered on my face the best smile I could master, and met his eyes – his fucking dazzling eyes.

I sat down, never breaking our gaze.

"Hello," my voice was quite. "How are you today?" he didn't answer. "What, no questions today?" I gave him a cocky smile, and he gulped.

His eyes got curios. "Why were you running the other day?" he asked. What can I say… I hadn't thought about _that_ one. _Stupid, stupid!_ I hadn't answered, and he looked worried.

How can he worry about me after I died because of him? And no, I don't think about becoming-a-vampire as _dying._ I think about the torture, as my life since he left me. I died so many times, over and over and _over again…_

And he did _nothing._

I clenched my jaw and murmured – so he could hear. "I'm so not going to tell him about my fucking medical problems." He looked even more worried. _Good._

I fought an evil smirk_._

_That's what you get, sucker!_

The air came from my nose as a strange '_whoosh_'. It brought me back some human memories I'd rather forget, but I replayed them so many times I could never forget them. Ever.

I closed my eyes, checking that my eye contacts were in place. I opened my eyes to stare at a very hot but worried Edward. I fought a smile as I said. "You know, you remind me of someone." I made a concentrate face, but Edward seemed curios. "Oh, I know." I stated at the same second our teacher came and barked.

"OK, _students_," he spited the word. "Who forgot to do his homework today?" _another part of the plan_. I opened my notebook to find an empty sheet.

I gasped in a fake surprise ad cursed under my breath, knowing Edward would hear me.

I heard Edward pencil working on his notebook like a maniac – we had to do tem conclusions about Uranium. _Gotcha, sucker_.

_You're too good, another voice in my head said._

_Oh, shut up! _I yelled at myself mentally_._

I looked at my notebook and Edward got the sheet under my book. I almost smiled as I saw him looking at me, the well-known-by-me frustrated look on his face. I took my book in my hands – with the sheet underneath it - and flip it, just to whisper. "How could you do it so fast?" he didn't answer – 'cause he _couldn't_.

I could almost sense his thoughts. _Would it be the same, again? No, he can't let it be. But he has to see me. 'cause if he sees me… he sees – in some way - Bella._

"Miss Lesly, did you do all of your homework?" the teacher barked at me. Man, he wasn't very nice.

"Just a sec, Sir." I smiled at him and searched in my bag, and on my desk. I turned it around so he could see – as well as shocked-Edward – that I've done everything. The teacher nodded at me, and went to his next victim, Anna, that her last name I did not know.

"Why did you do that?" Edward whispered at me – but I wasn't stupid. A human could not hear him. A minute or two past, and then he burst out. "Who do I remind you?" he asked.

I licked my lips, and then bit my lower lip. He hadn't missed that. "You're name…" I bit my lip hard this time – it _was_ hard. I was going to tell him something I hadn't spoken with anyone about. Not even with _Laurent._

"What about it?" Edward asked, encouraging me. I took a deep breath. In and out. In and out.

"I shouldn't talk about it – I can't." my voice came out shaky – and it wasn't false, it wasn't a charade.

Edward raised his hand so he could put it above mine, but stopped in time – thank god! If he'd touch me, he'll know I'm not human – that's if he doesn't know already.

"You can tell me," he promised, his voice alluring more then anything. His smell, this sun-shine smell, hit me as hard as it could. I looked at his eyes and it was so much easier – and so much _harder_.

"My mom…" I took another breath, and I saw how Edward's body gets all tense. Why does he even care? I was just _a human_, just _a pet_ – as Laurent once put it. I was nothing to him. _He_ left _me_. "Every night she has those nightmares…" I looked at him, and he nodded his head, telling me to go on. And so I did. "She screams till she wakes herself up – every single night since I remember myself." I stopped, doing my part perfectly. It wasn't a lie – it did happen to me. When I was a human, that would be, because now…. Well, I can't _sleep_. Not _really._

"How come?" Edward's voice came out as a husky whisper, but it was strong enough for a human to hear.

"I asked her about it a few times – every time, she said another thing, but those things were what brought me here." I closed my eyes, knowing that in half a minute class would be over.

"And what was that, if I may ask?" Edward did everything but whisper those words. I looked at his eyes, and so did he. I missed him so much…

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.

Class was over.

I got out of the class before you could've said 'chop bananas'.

**An; the last thing was 4 my BFF's sake XP**

**L U!**

**And you too, my beautiful readers!**

**Hope you liked it – and I'll be here soon XP**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey pips :)**

_**Sorry it have been so late, **_

_**But I had my reason (math work… long, exhausting, math work…)**_

_**But I'm half way through!**_

_**So, until next time,**_

_**R&R & L U :)**_

Chapter 8 – Oh no he didn't

"Why do you keep disappearing after class is over?" was the first thing Edward said to me as I walked down the aisle and took my sit. Class would begin in four and a half minutes, so we had some time to talk –something I dread of and was glad about at the same time.

_I could've ask the same thing when I was in your situation, couldn't I? _I wanted to ask, but, of course –_ I couldn't_. not if I wanted to execute my plan.

They're won't know what hit them.

"Everybody got their problems…" I quoted **Sum41.**

"yhea." We both sighed in union.

"Ok, class." The history teacher, 'The Barker' as everyone called his, looked at all of us like an angry hawk. "You have a paper to due for tomorrow – it's my last reminder."

"What?" I asked. "Since when? And about what?" he never reminded us, even once, about this – nor talked to us, or explained… so – what the hack?!

Yhea I know, I've already done 11th grade, but prep will always be prep.

"Of course I did, Miss Lesly," the teacher crossed his arms on his Polo-shirt.

"Um, Mr. Barck," Edward said. Barck, uh? The name fits him well. "Is – I mean, Lizzy wasn't here when you explained it to us, remember? She got here only three days ago."

So that's the reason… "Oh, well," the teacher looked please that he was right. "You may do the paper with Mr. Cullen here, Miss Lesly, because it seems like he'd love too." All the class giggled, and I could've sworn that Edward blushed – a little more blood than normal got up to his face.

I buried my face in my hair and mumbled. "Yes, Sir."

"Good." Mr. Barck didn't look please, though. But I was – my plan was up to phase A – into the lion's cave.

Oh, yhea, I named Edward "Lion" and myself… "Cobra".

Every good plan needs cod-names, doesn't it?

I noticed Edward sniffed the air – he took a deep breath while turning in my direction. We both froze.

I knew what I smelled like as a Vampire – like Freesia and strawberry. Minus the ach in his throat, I must smell the same to him – and he knows that_. He knew that._

"When and where do you want to do this paper?" I whispered to him. It took him a minute or so to overcome his shock.

"I've already finished my paper." He mumbled. I pouted.

"I want to take a look – after all, it's supposed to be _our_ paper, isn't it?" I half smiled at him. He nodded, sheepish, I think.

It hurt me to look at him.

It hurt so much.

When the bell rand I didn't jump off my sit and run like I would have any other day. "See?" I asked Edward as I slowly got up – even slowly for a human. "I'm still here." I gathered my books to a pile and tucked them under my hand.

"A miracle!" here said, half-laughing. I saw Alice standing at the class's exit frozen. Her eyes were on Edward.

"Well, I have to go. See ya…" I turned to the exit and didn't touch Alice as I got passed her.

"What is it, Alice?" I heard Edward's voice asking, still light.

"Y – You laughed…" she stammered.

"So?" Edward asked her as I got inside my English class, and set next to an empty chair, at my permanent chair.

"You haven't laughed since…" I wished I could've seen their faces.

"Listen up, people!" the teacher's voice startled me and I almost growled at him. _Almost._ "Now we'll have the test about 'Pride and prejudice'. Hope you all are well prepared…" he had this evil smirk on his face… man that was creepy.

I looked at my side – Nick hadn't come today. What would I do? Though I knew this book word-by-word and read it 12,052 times as a vampire, but I still hadn't learnt about it.

"What I need to know?" I whispered for help.

"dunno." A boy with blondish hair whispered to me.

"Just the plot." My head sot to my left – it was Jasper who said this. He looked at me, and I nodded my head, not looking at his eyes.

"Thanks." I whispered back and the test was on my desk.

46 seconds after that I'd finished it. It was too easy – I knew everything; who Mr. Darcy was; what do I think about his character; does Elizabeth's sister had her happy-ending…

And as I saw Elizabeth's name a smile spread on my face.

Why do you think my fake name is _Lizzy?_

"Want to go to the library?" I asked Edward without looking at him. We walked at the lot and stop next to my car.

"The one that at Forks?" he sounded surprised.

"Yep." I popped the 'p'.

"Ok." He shrugged, still a bit confused. "But you must know that there aren't many books in there."

"So where do you want to do it? At your place, or at mine? We can use the Internet." A grin came up to my lips. As if Edward-All-Knowing will need the Internet for _anything_.

Edward looked pained. "Is there something wrong?" I acted as if I didn't know he wouldn't go to my house. Yes – _my_ _house_.

"No, no. um… alright." He said.

"Alright what?" I tilted my head.

"Your place." He said.

_He didn't!_

_Oh no he didn't!_

Don't forget to R&R please!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey pips!**_

_**Sorry it's been so long, but I was in an awesome trip with my 2 BFFs and it was EPIC!**_

_**And..**_

_**Yesterday was my birthday, so I dicided I had to publish another chapter XP**_

_**So, I won't waste any other words ,**_

_**R&R**_

_**& L U :)**_

Chapter 9 – The hunt

Edward and I agreed that he'll be at my house – at _my freaking house_ – at 5 sharp. I had two hours, and I haven't hunted for two weeks.

I changed to sweatpants and a T-shirt and jogged from the back yard to the forest. As soon as nobody could've see me, I ran at vamp-speed toward north, seeking for a pray.

I ran and ran, till I smelled it – vampire smell. And not just any vampire…

_Alice._

What should I do?!

_I can't wait anymore_ – my throat was on fire! I couldn't starve like this. _Not a second longer._

_But I can't be caught._

I turned around to run, but it was too late. Alice stood in front of me, shocked. I looked at my hand-clock – I had an hour left.

"Hello." She said, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Hey." I murmured.

"Wha'cha doing here?" she asked, doesn't beating around the bush like she used to do.

"I'm going to my house." I tried to get passed her, but she didn't let me.

"What _are_ you?" she demanded.

"What do you think I am?" I gave her a smirk.

"A vampire." I was shocked that se was so bold.

"OK. Its one Alice zero Lizzy. But if you're so smart answer this; who am I?" I crossed my arms, raising an eyebrow at her. There was no chance she knew... right?

She looked at me, confused. "I beg your pardon?"

I sighed. "I look human, don't I?" I asked. She nodded.

"How is that?" she was curios now.

"It's my power." In a flash I changed myself to_ her_ character. Alice gasped at me.

"_Who are you_?" her voice shook a bit.

"If you find out, come to me. But until then, would you keep this as a secret?" I asked. I couldn't believe she was in on the secret! _My freaking secret!_

She thought about it and nodded. "'K. but you _will_ tell me the truth as soon as I find out, right?"

I shrugged. "We'll see 'bout that. Now, I have to go – don't tell anyone, especially not Edward – he's coming over to my house and I don't know how to kick him out." I sighed.

Alice looked like I insulted her. "Why would you do this?"

"'Cause I don't want him in my life so he could hurt me. He hurt enough people in this place." I run from Alice like my life depended on it after that, afraid I just gave her her answer.

I got out of the shower and in three minutes I was ready. I was about to dry my air as I heard the knock. I looked at the clock that hung in my room – it was ten to five.

Huh?

I walked down the stairs, two at a time, and opened the door.

I wish I had closed it right back on his gorgeous face.

"Hello." He said to me, getting me out of my shock. "May I come in?" he lifted his shoulder a little to show me his backpack.

"Sure." I let him in – stupid me! - and he looked at the house for a few seconds. Only God knows why.

"Where do you want to do it? In the kitchen?" I asked, my voice trembling a little.

"Do you have a computer in your kitchen?" he tilted his head, pain available in his topaz eyes. Pain? What in hell…?!

"No – but I have a laptop. I'll bring it." I run up the stairs and in a few seconds I got my laptop. I walked down and found Edward in the kitchen.

"It's a small house, so I allowed myself in the kitchen." He explained as I checked-out his V-neck T-shirt, which showed his body like he was wearing a Lycra shirt.

"I didn't ask." I said as I sat next to him, putting my laptop on the table and opening it.

Fuck!

There was a mail from Laurent. I closed it quickly, hoping Edward was too busy at looking at me – as he did – then reading my mail.

"So, the paper is about…?" I asked, looking strait ahead on the laptop.

"It's about the Big War, at 1914." I nodded. He was born near this time – he wanted to be a soldier. He was born at… at…

I couldn't remember.

And it scared the crap out of me.

"In which direction – " I started to ask, to distract both myself and him.

"The Recruits." He answered before I could've finished my question.

I took the paper from his hands – careful not to touch him – and looked at the paper. It was written in his hand writing, so carefully and gracefully and perfectly written on the white paper.

I gulped in pain.

"Do you want to add anything?" he asked, almost uninterested.

"No. it looks perfect." I put the paper on the table and he took it from the table and put it into his bag.

"Do you have something to do, or am I permitted to stay here for a while?" he asked me very fast – for a human, of course - like he was almost… nervous.

"Um… I don't have anything to do." I admitted.

"Cool." He smiled at me his crooked smile. My heart broke into billion pieces in the God-only-knows-how-many time of my life.

"What do you want to do? I can make something to eat." I offered though all I had in the fringe was a milk cartoon, a few eggs, two apples and jam – I didn't need more, 'cause everything was part of my role – to act like mere human.

"No, thank you." He said. "I don't understand something," he said abruptly.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"It looks like you don't like your new friends – why is that so?"

I sighed. Here's the time for some truth…. And more lies.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello people!**

**Thank you so much for your lovely reviews!**

**I'm glad you liked my story, and i'm really thrilled from all of your warm coments!**

**So, here's another chapter – hope you all gonna like it!**

**R&R please,**

**Shira **

Chapter 10 – story time

_"It looks like you don't like your new friends – why is that so?"_

_I sighed. Here's the time for some truth…. And more lies._

"I'm not getting along with much people. I always have been the underdog." I shrugged it off. What could I say? _They're standing in my way? I want to eat them alive – but you must know all about that…_

But, the truth is, the human-blood wasn't _that_ big temptation – at least not for _me. _

"I would've guessed…" he murmured under his breath. "And your parents – how come they're permitting you to stay here?" I felt how my face darkened.

My parents… my parents are _dead_.

Edward froze. Wha – did I just said this_ out loud?!_

Man, I was _stupid._

"When?" he was paler then usual – _a lot_ paler.

I smashed my lips together, looking away from him. "My dad passed away two years ago." I heard myself whisper. It was the first time I've said that out loud – I told it to Laurent in one of my mails, and I haven't seen him in over 4 years.

I put my face in both of my hands. "I'm sorry." I heard him say. "Why…?" he didn't finish his question.

"He…" my voice shook. I gulped, trying to get the words out of my throat. "He had cancer. I don't know which – he hadn't said anything to me! I was a phone call away from him, and he didn't say a _thing_." My voice cracked.

I breathed heavily, and the stinging tears – tears that would never come out – stood behind my eyes. I hid my face in my hands.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, patting reassuringly. "It's OK. You can cry – it's OK." Edward promised me.

I took a few deep breaths and controlled myself. "What about your parents?" I asked in a quiet, little voice.

"They died from a disease." He said after a very long moment. I raised my head too look him dead in the eye. I let myself free a little, pained and half-sarcastic smile from my lips.

"I shared some details." I raised one shoulder and let it fall loosely.

Edward looked at me for a long moment, thinking hard that seems. "They died from the Spanish influenza." He finally said.

"When?" I managed to ask. I couldn't believe I could_ forget_ such a thing – my human memories… they were so _weak_.

"I was barely born back then." He contemplated every word that came out of his mouth. "it was so hard on me when I grew… _older_."

"And then Carlisle took you in." I said, remembering some long, lost piece of information in the back of my mind. Edward nodded.

There was a long moment of dead silence. We both barely breathed. "Do you have any medical problems?" Edward asked me in a whisper. It took me half a second that he remembered that time in our class that I said that _I'm not going to tell him about my medical problems._

"I don't have cancer, if that's what you're car – asking about." I replaced the word _caring_ for _asking_, 'cause he _didn't _care – and I _knew _it. Every inch in me knew it.

And it burned.

_He doesn't care about me._

And I turned into ash.

_He never cared about me._

And I turned into _nothing_.

Edward didn't look satisfied, but dropped it. _Good_. "You said that I reminded you of someone…" he said to me out of the blue. "Who would that be?" he asked his voice gentle.

_Step 2 in my brilliant plan is on_.

"I don't know if you're remembering me telling you this," _nonsense._ He remembers _everything_. Just like _I do_. "But my mom had nightmares since I remember myself."

Edward nodded his head in encouragement. "I _do_ remember." He said.

"so, I asked her lots of times about it – and every time I asked, she would've told me a story with a very vivid character – she always described me a tall, bronze-haired man, with topaz eyes – well, sometimes those were… green, I think." I closed my eyes, remembering the story I told to the kids in the last primary-school I was teaching at. "There was a girl – just like me, she said, that met him, and she fell in love with him – fast and strong. But she made a mistake – every time it was different one..." I took a deep breath, remembering in the way I told the story to Kelly, a girl at her first day at school who were crying in the girl's-locker-room. "And the bronzed-haired guy left her, just like that. Because of one little mistake."

'He's a dick.' I heard Kelly say in my memory.

"And what happened?" Edward asked and broke my moment. I looked at him and saw a very pained Edward. I didn't want his pity. I wanted to take knife and drove it through his cold heart.

"She always told me that the end wasn't written," I retold what I told to Kelly. "That I was the one to write it."

"And what did you say? How did you finish the story?" Edward asked.

I smirked at him. "When I was little, I said he came back eventually and they lived happily-ever-after," my smirk grew bigger, mocking. "But now I think that girl had to get him back, big time."

Edward looked surprised. "Like what?" he asked.

"dunno…" I breathed, suddenly cool. "Killing him sounds good to me." He stared at me, his eyes wide-opened as well as his mouth.

I burst a laugh at the exact second I saw his expression. "You should've seen you face! Man that was a keeper!" I said between one laugh to another.

"Are you serious?" he asked, still shocked.

"Not really, no. but I _do _think she has to get him back somehow. What do you think – how would _you_ end this messed-up story?" I ask him as I calmed down, lining closer. I really wanted to hear _this_ answer.

As he answered me, his voice was grave-like. "The guy should've never come back, and the girl had to live her long life happily ever after with someone she loved."

"Ya know?" I asked him after a moment. "There was a time – in eighth grade, I think, that I said the same thing. You know what she said to me?" I smiled a small smile at him and answered without waiting for a response. "She said that sometimes, you fall in love forever."

"But I don't understand." Edward said. "Why was she waking up screaming?" he _did_ look confused.

"I think that that girl was my mother." I said.

"And why is that so?"

"Because she said that she was screaming 'cause she dreamt he was leaving her. And she chased him. She cased, and ran, and screamed his name, till she finally understood…" I paused. It was just too painful.

"What? What did she – "he couldn't finish his own question.

"There was nothing to look for. Only nothingness." I said.

"That was the moment when she started to scream." I added.

Edward was dumbstruck.


	12. Chapter 12

**Shalom, guys ^_~**

**I'm so happy to read Ur awesome, heart-warming reviews, and that's why I've decided to write this chapter ASAP XPXP**

**So, as always, I hope you'll like it,**

**And it's revenge time!**

**R&R please,**

**Shira **

Chapter 11 –

"What happened to her?" Edward asked as soon as he could spoke again. "To your… mother?" the word was so gentle in his velvet voice, in his pink lips rolling in his tongue.

But I knew better.

I knew that this word ment for him myself, the one he left, the one he doesn't care nor wanted to hear her begging him to come back.

She was nothing to him.

_But why is he asking about me_? A little voice in my head asked. The voice sounded panicked.

_Because he doesn't want to live with the guilt_. I said to myself – _or he's just trying to be polite._ _Who knows?_

I stood up and brought two glasses out of the cupboard. That's -" I filled them both with water from the sink. "- a story for another time." I put both of the glasses in front of him. "Drink it up." I ordered, getting one of the glasses in my hand.

"No, thank you." Edward gave me his crooked smile.

"Oh, com'n." I put my hand lithely on one of his shoulders - on the fabric of his cashmere sweater - and patted it twice before dropping it. "You can't get yourself drained." He smiled – and so did I. it was a _great_ privet joke... for both of us.

"What do you wanna do now?" I asked him, turning around so he could dispose the liquid somewhere – he spilled it into one of the little flowerpots in the kitchen. I put my glass in the sink, not bothering even to pretend to drink from it.

"Watch a movie, maybe?" he suggested, uncertain.

"Wow!" I said sarcastically. "Me, watching a movie with Edward Cullen. Vikki will _swoon_." I rolled my eyes as I stalked toward the little TV that was in this room before I was even born, and turn it on.

I didn't want to get rid out of all Charlie's things, so I just let them be. Except from the pictures that I took off – I took off _all of them_ - and my room, everything was the same.

"I'm glad that it's not me who has to tell her that." Edward laughed a little as he sat on the sofa – letting me decide whether to sit next to him or on the couch.

"Me too." I half-smiled as I flipped through the movies I had, searching for something specific – I didn't knew what it was, but I was sure as hell that at the second I'll lay my eyes on it – I will know that _that_ was_ it_.

"What is that means?" Edward sounded confused. "You're not going to tell your frien – "

"No I'm not!" I sounded – even to myself – horrified by that idea. "What on earth made you even _think_ that I'm going to tell this nosey little rat anything? Not like there is anything to tell at – " I saw the title 'Romeo and Juliet' and stopped mid-sentence, just staring at it for about half a second.

_It was our last movie together._

That was all I could remember.

So… that means…

More suffering for the 'Lion'.

_Muhahaha!_

"Got the movie. It's OK if we'll see a classic one, right?" I asked as I popped the CD in the DVD – well, I said I left the house the same pretty much, but I didn't say that I haven't a DVD or an air-condition. Right?

_Right…_

So, I turned to see Edward staring at me. No, not staring – _examining_ me. Probably seeking for tracks of my own _human_ body. Well – he will find brown-eyes and the same body-texture (though not the same height). My mouth-shape was the same, as well as my nose. My foot size…

_Wait a second!_

Why am I "helping" him?! Why am o searching for…

_What's wrong with me?!_

_Focus, Bella!_

I mean…_ focus, Lizzy!_

When I caught him _examining me_, he looked away, checking the walls.

"Why don't you have any photos on the walls?" he asked as I took the remote and sat beside him without even thinking.

I shrugged. "Everyone I care about is already craved in my memory and my heart. I have the same – no, _a better_ – memory than my mother's – though she could've remember everything. Even if it was the tiniest thing – like buy a bunny-pin that I liked." As I really did to Mor, a girl I taught 10 years ago. "Or to play me my favorite song when I was down." Jimmy, 6 years ago, literature class. I played it and then we talked about its meaning – the kid smiled like a maniac after being gloomy for a whole week.

I sighed.

"She sounds great." Edward said as I clicked the 'play' button. "Your mom."

I stopped the movie right then, considering it. I just spoke from my heart, recalling things I had really done in the last 30 years.

"Maybe it proves that she _does_ have a soul." I whispered and clicked the 'play' button again quickly.

**Burn!**

**Well, hope u guys liked that,**

**C ya all soon enough!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hallo!**_

_**'Sup guys?**_

_**52 reviews! I'm so exited!**_

_**Thank U all so much, really, that is what gives me strength to write this story :)**_

_**Well, there was a little problem with the last chapter – so, I'm telling you now (and sorry about that) that it's name was CHAPTER 11 – NIGHTMARE**_

_**L U ALL GUYS!**_

_**Keep on R&R plz! XPXP**_

Chapter 12 – without tears

"What do you mean by that?" Edward whispered at me.

I acted like I didn't hear him and turn the volume up to max. Edward got quite at the minute he understood which movie I put in.

At the end of the movie, I wanted to cry.

Not because of Julia, that killed her self because of a stupid misunderstanding, nor because Romeo killed himself full with guilt and torment. I wanted to cry because I understood I never, _ever_ had, have or _will have_ anyone like that.

_I have no one._

_But you already knew that! _I started to yell at myself mentally. "It's so sad." I choked on my words. "But… I envy them -Romeo especially."

"And why is that?" Edward asked me, and I noticed his hand was too close to my lifted leg – I set it on the floor, and looked at the empty screen as I talked.

I don't know what came into me – I spoke from a dark corner of my brain. But I talked, and talked quietly and genuinely. "It's so easy for him to kill himself – a little Herbal Pharmacy, a few drops from a strong poison – and his dead." Edward looked at me wide-eyed, I saw him from my peripheral vision. "I'm familiar with the feeling of not having anyone, feel like a suicide can solve all of your problems – but in _his_ case, suicide was the_ right_ move to do; because he lost his life. I lost mine before I even…" I stopped talking, afraid I might start to sob in front of him. I was not willing to be the little-pity-pet of Edward Cullen.

"Why would you even think of something like that?" Edward asked me with his big, dazzling eyes. But something in his voice told me _he _considered it as well.

"I already told you," I tried to sound strong, but it didn't worked so well – and by that, I mean didn't worked _at all._ "I… I have _no one_." Before I even understood what's happening, Edward held me in a tight embrace, and I buried my face into his chest.

He had this smell, this fucking dazzling smell, that torturous, amazing, mouthwatering smell….

Every breath I took in made me burn inside with longing, yearning, pain, anger and… desire.

_Delete, Lizzy! Delete this last one, right one_! The voice in my head scream as loud as it could.

But I just _couldn't_.

I missed him so much…

He patted on my back reassuringly, whispering sweet words in my ear;

"It's Ok, Lizzy. It's Ok. Everything will be alright, Lizzy. It'll all be alright."

I moved and tried to get out of his embrace, trying to put myself together. I was so _not_ going to tell him who I am… right?

_Righ!t_

I'd_ kill _myself before I'd tell him _anything !_

_Dance on his guilt, Lizzy, dance on his conscience!_

What should I say?

_Say what you want – say that you're dead._

WHAT?!

_Say it! Come on, baby Bells, say it!_

I can't hurt him that much…

Bella Swan, do it. C'mon, _do it!_

"She's dead," my voice came out lifeless, and before I even knew what I was doing, I said. "She looked so young, so powerful – always too cold, not eating anything… I thought she was anorectic, but she was so… so _essential." _My voice cracked and Edward became immobile as a stone. He understood who I was talking about.

I started to sob. "Wh-what happened next?" he asked in a small voice, and it looked like he's afraid to hear the answer for his question.

_Under the belt, Bella! Kick him in his most tender place!_

_"_Everything in my life was fine – ya know, fine without my dad," I whiffed. "Until one day she was gone, just like that. In the day after her disappearance, an officer came to our home and said that… that they found her, up the mountains. She was… found in pieces. Someone tore her into shreds, and burned them afterwards. Someone turn her into a _freaking pile of ash_!" I screamed.

Man, I should be an actress.

I think that-that was the moment in which Edward started crying without tears.

But...

Why?

Hope u guys like it!

L ya all 3

Till the next time –

Keep chuckle!


	14. Chapter 14

Haya guys!

I can't even start to apologize about my absence for this long – I had so many things going on… but now, I'm back.

And so does your new – extra long :) - chapter!

So, put your hands together for…

**Chapter 13 – as if**

_I think that-that was the moment in which Edward started crying without tears._

_But..._

_Why?_

"why are you crying?" I asked his in a small voice.

He couldn't speak. From his mouth came out the most heart-breaking cries and sobs. "E - Edward?" I asked him again. "Why are you crying?"

He looked turned.

_Say it, _I thought. _Just say it! Out lout! Say it!_

He sniffed, and tried to stop his sobbing.

"May I stay over your place tonight?" he asked, sounding miserable.

Come on! You're kidding me, right?!

But, against everything that I believed in, and everything I thought about him, those next words escaped my lips even before I could've thought about it; "Sure you can."

And there I was, preparing a bed for someone who's not going to sleep in it – or _at all_.

"Thanks," he said.

"There are some clothes of Charlie's in the closet if you need a p.j.," I pointed at the closet. "I'm going get dressed." I announced, and got out of Charlie's room and into mine. I changed clothes to an old sweatpants and a T-shirt. I combed my hair again – needless, but I had to stay in my room as long as I could.

I didn't understand why Edward cried.

Was he crying – well, _sobbing_ – for me? For _my_ loss? Or because I was _dead_?

_You're __dreaming_, the annoying voice that's inside of my head said_. He doesn't love you. Never did, never will._

I accidentally crushed my brush into pieces.

"Lizzy? Is everything OK?" Edward asked from outside.

"Yhea," I said, picking up and tossing what was left from the brush to the garbage can in my room. "I'll be there in a sec." I came out of my room and closed the door behind me, spinning around. Edward was too close. I took a step back, and crushed into my door. I hoped _it _didn't crush, though.

"I heard noises," he explained, shrugging.

_Of course he did._

"Yeah – I dropped something," I said, nonchalant. He wore a saggy grey shirt and sweatpants that were too big on him so they hung around his hips.

How could someone look so perfect in _Charlie's clothes_ for fuck's sake?!

"Um… are you hungry or something?" He asked me, looking at the clock. It was seven thirty. I fought the evil smirk that threatened to spread over my face.

"Hungry?" I asked, walking past him and downstairs.

"No." he answered immediately, stalking me to the kitchen and sitting down on one of the chairs.

I raised a brow at him, smirking. "I know you're lying." Half truth – the thirst never fed completely. "You wouldn't have asked if you weren't." I said, victoriously.

He looked sincere – big eyes, soft expression. "No – I'm not hungry, thank you." He raised his hands as if he tried to stop a car from crushing in front of him.

"I'll make pancakes." I smiled at him for the last time before I went to my fridge. I took out the eggs and the milk, and the rest of the thing I got from the pantry. I had just enough for 4 pancakes.

"You have to go shopping for groceries soon," Edward mentioned.

"I know," I sighed. The last time I went shopping for groceries was at the first day I came here – a few days ago, if you think about it. I got out a pen and a bowl and mixed all of the ingredients together. Then I put some on the pen and in less than five minutes everything was ready. I could feel Edward's eyes watching my every move, as I put the pancakes on a plate and put on top of it jam. I placed the plate in front of Edward with a fork and a knife, and Edward looked at it as it was a ticking bomb that was about to explode in 3… 2… 1...

"What about you?" he asked, trying – and failing – to sound nonchalant.

Shit! What should I say? Um…

_Think human, Bella! I mean – Lizzy! Think _human!

"I ate before you came." I smiled innocently at him, making the best excuse I could come up with. I heard him curse under his breath as I sat in front of him.

"Um, may I have a glass of water?" he asked, looking at me under his long, thick lashes.

_C'mon! You hate him, remember? _

Yeah… but –

_No buts! There's you freaking revenge! Enjoy it as much as you can! _

I pointed at the sink. "I'm not a servant."

He got up – noisily - and filled a glass with water. "Want some?" he put the glass in the middle of the little table.

"No thanks," I said, looking at the pancakes. "They're not going to eat themselves, 'ya know," I commented. He took the knife and cut the pile of pancakes to half, and than to another half, gulping hard.

I made a face at the noise.

_It's too mean…_

_Making a vampire eat human food? Am I_ that_ bad?_

"Listen, if you don't want to eat what I cooked, we can always order a pizza or something," I said.

"No, no," he mumbled and got all of the quarter pancakes into his mouth, chewing twice and swallowing.

"Not so fast, big boy. You'll chock." I said. He looked at me, a brow raised. I had to admit – I was shocked he ate it.

"You accepted me to sleep in your house without even questioning it," he stated, looking at me suspiciously. "how come?"

I shrugged. "I don't know,"_ 'cause I'm stupid as a crappy shoe!_ "I guess you have a good reason for wanting to?" I said it as a question."

"I guess…" he sighed.

"And what is it?" I asked, putting my elbows on the table and resting my head on my hands.

"Uh?" he looked as if I woke him up from a day-dream.

"What's your reason for wanting to stay?" I asked, catching him off-guard.

_Another point for Lizzy._

"I can't be with my family a second longer," he said abruptly. "They're all… I can't look at them. All I see in their eyes when they're looking at me_, thinking_ about me… is pity and sadness."

So Edward is the _Cullens_ pity-pet, uh? But… _why?_

"And why is that?" I asked him, raising my brows at him.

He shook his head. "That's a story for another time." He smiled.

"Hey! I'm letting you stay at my place for the night! C'mon!" I protested. He sighed.

"I… well, sort of dumped the love of my life."

_Yeah, right._

_Good excuse, man._

_But I am no fool._

"Why?" I asked as if I believed his story.

"'Cause I'm stupid." He sighed.

_Well, that makes two of us._

"What have _you _done to be a fool?" he asked, half-smiling at me.

"What?"

"You said 'that makes two of us' – and why is that?" He looked at my elbows before looking back at me.

Wh - what the hell?! I don't have filters when I'm around him! I keep saying my thoughts out loud!

"Stupid things – the usual," I tried to pull it off as nothing.

"Oh, c'mon," he said, a teasing smile playing around his lips. "It's sharing time."

_Oh, for god's sake!_

_What am I supposed to say now?!_

Hope you like it, people

Well, hope to C U all soon!

So, until the next time –

Don't forget to R&R

And, of course –

Keep chuckling! ^_^


End file.
